A Valentine to Vicky
by Samurai-Panda91
Summary: Valentines day is a time for many lovers to be intimate with each others and this is the case of Vicky and Zoro. On Valentine's Day, they decide to buy a room for themselves at a nearby Love Hotel. Written by Samurai-Poet


It was a chilly Valentine's Day and although the snow was cold, the hearts of lovers were warm with affection.  
The lovers we will be looking at in particular are Roronoa Zoro and Victoria.  
Many of the Straw Hat Pirates (and some of the Blue Cannon Pirates, who are good friends of theirs) have decided to go out on dates this day. Nico Robin is spending a romantic romp with the Blue Cannon's captain, Buchanan D Matthew, Monkey D Luffy is out on a restaurant spree with Jenna, Usopp was out with Amy at a shooting range, and Sanji was cooking a romantic dinner for Krissy.  
Zoro and Victoria soon came to a love hotel, its sign glowing a warm pink against the white snow.  
"This looks like a good one," Vicky smiled as she hugged the swordsman's arm.  
Zoro just blushed and looked away as they entered into the hotel.  
As they came up to the front desk, a chubby, jovial man walked up.  
"Hello there, lovers!" he smiled. "How can I help you two?"  
"We'd like a room for two," Vicky answered.  
"Obviously," the owner smiled as he opened a large book. "We have a wide selection of rooms for you to choose from."  
The book had pictures of the interior of each room and a brief description of what they were like. There was the Sheik's Palace, the Pharaoh's Chamber, the Neanderthal's Cave, the Safari Tent, Lion's Jungle, the King's Castle, the Cowboy's Ranch and the Dragon's Dungeon.  
"We're having S&M sessions in the Dragon's Dungeon for half price!" the owner smiled.  
Both Zoro and Vicky blushed bright red and Vicky looked off to the side.  
"N-no thank you," Zoro said, embarrassed of the thought.  
"We'll take the Lion's Jungle," Vicky said.  
"Alright!" the owner smiled.  
The owner then led the two lovers to the Jungle Room. The Jungle Room had jungle scenery wallpaper, a lamp that looked like a tree, and animal skins on the chairs. The bed had a tiger skin blanket and leopard skin pillows. There were also a couple of cutesy stuffed jungle animals on the bed. There was also a TV resting on a rock.  
"The TV is for karaoke and the rock it rests on is a cabinet," the owner said.  
He then walked over to where another rock was sitting next to the couches. He opened up the rock, revealing alcohol bottles in ice.  
"And this rock is a mini-bar," he said.  
"That's good to know!" Zoro smiled.  
"There are costumes in the closet and you can leave and pay when you're finished," he said before he left. "Have fun you two!"  
Zoro stood there, feeling a little nervous about the situation.  
Victoria pranced over to the closet and opened it up to see the costumes.  
"Oh my God~!" she suddenly shouted.  
"What?" Zoro asked.  
"They have animal ears and tails~!"  
"They do?" Zoro asked.  
Victoria takes out a pair of tiger ears, a pair of tiger pattern undies, and a tiger tail.  
"Wear this!" she smiled.  
"Y-you can't be serious," Zoro said, blushing.  
"Oh, come on!" she begged, giving Zoro puppy eyes. "Pwease~?"  
Zoro groaned, took the costume in his hands and went into the bathroom to change.

Zoro stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom.  
"I look ridiculous," he growled at himself. "But, it's for her, so it's worth it."  
"Zoro, are you dressed now?" Vicky asked.  
"Yeah," he answered as he turned to the door.  
"So am I," she said.  
_Wait,_ Zoro thought. _She's dressed too?_  
Zoro opened the door and stepped back into the room.  
Victoria was wearing what looked like a skimpy black Lolita dress, panther ears and she was holding her black tail in her hands and she was blushing.  
Zoro blushed back as his passion boiled up in his body.  
"H-how do I look?" she asks.  
"You look adorable and sexy," he says as he picks her up and hugs her.  
Victoria responds with a little squeak.  
"You look sexy too," she smiled as she traces a circle on his chest with her finger.  
They stand in the same place for about ten minutes, nervous about what to do next.  
"D-do you just want to go at it like this?" Zoro asked.  
"I-if that's ok," Victoria blushed.  
Zoro kissed Vicky on the mouth and his tongue slid past her lips. Their tongues wrestled together in her mouth as they both fell onto the bed.  
Their lips parted and a string of saliva connected their mouths.  
"You taste so good, Vicky," Zoro panted as he kissed her neck.  
Vicky moaned and squeaked as he kissed her. He gave her a little nibble on the neck and Vicky shrieked.  
"You're so precious," Zoro smiled as his hands traveled up to the laces of her bustier. He untied the laces and pulled the bustier off her.  
Victoria shrieked again as she covered her chest.  
"Aw, why are you so shy?" Zoro asked slyly.  
Victoria turned bright red in the face and looked nervous. But, she gave in and slowly dropped her arms down, revealing her bare breasts.  
Zoro smiled and licked her nipples. A squeal escaped from Vicky's mouth and he sucked on her nipples. Another scream happened as he nibbled her nipples.  
His kisses then traveled down her chest and stomach and ended at her waist. He pushed up her skirt and pulled off her panties.  
Zoro placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart.  
"Such a pretty color," he mused.  
"D-don't look! It's embarrassing!" Vicky shouted.  
Zoro smiled and lowered his head to her maidenhood. His tongue slid against her pussy.  
Vicky moaned loudly as his tongue probed deeper into her. As he moved his tongue around inside her, his hands grasped her breasts and massaged them.  
Vicky's body was awash with pleasure as he pleased her.  
She was on the verge of climaxing when Zoro suddenly stopped. He stood up, revealing his raging hard-on hidden under his speedo.  
"Oh, wow," Vicky whispered.  
Zoro smiled at her.  
"You like what you see?" he asked her.  
"Yes," Vicky purred as she eased Zoro down on the bed.  
She pulled down his speedo and his manhood popped out like a jack-in-the-box.  
"Whoa!" she gasped.  
"Sorry," Zoro chuckled.  
Vicky's trembling hands entwined Zoro's manly member and began to stroke it. Zoro groaned as she worked him over.  
She then opened her mouth and inserted him inside her. Zoro moaned loudly as she moved her mouth up and down his penis.  
"Vicky!" he shouted.  
Vicky took her mouth off of his phallus and looked up at him, concerned.  
"What?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No," Zoro answered as he picked her up. "I just want you so bad!"  
He tossed her onto the bed and got on top of her, growling.  
"Oh, dear~!" Vicky feigned fear. "A horny tiger has got a hold of me!"  
"And this tiger is about to ravage you," he smiled as he positioned his penis near her vagina.  
He slowly inserted himself into her and she feels every inch. She moans and groans as he goes to the hilt.  
"Oh, you feel so good~!" Zoro groaned.  
Vicky squealed as Zoro began to thrust into her.  
Both the lovers began to pant as Zoro quickened his pace. Vicky moaned even louder as she dug her nails into Zoro's back and Zoro growled sensuously. It felt so damn good to have him inside of her. He kept sheathing himself into her over and over and over again. And he look so hot in the tiger ears and tail.  
Zoro couldn't believe how good she felt. His throbbing manhood kept plunging into her moist, soft pussy. The love bites and scratches she gave him just turned him on even more. He loved it when she moaned and squealed whenever he hit the right spot. She looked even cuter with her little panther ears and tail and the cutesy dress she wore.  
"Vicky, I-I can't hold on any longer," Zoro moaned as he thrust.  
"Th-then don't! Please release yourself deep inside me!" Vicky begged.  
"B-but what if you-?"  
"I-I want that to happen! Please cum inside me!"  
Zoro thrusted even faster into Victoria and she just kept screaming.  
"ZORO~!" She screamed.  
"VICTORIA~!" He screamed.  
They both climaxed and a warm sensation filled them up as a shockwave shook them.  
Zoro collapsed to the side and Vicky cuddled up to him.  
"Hey, Vicky?" Zoro asked.  
"Yes, baby~?" she purred back.  
"Did you…really mean what you said?"  
Vicky looked Zoro dead in the eye and smiled sweetly.  
"Of course," she said. "I love you."  
Zoro smiled back at her and held her close.  
"I love you too," he said.


End file.
